He Is Mine
by ressijewelll
Summary: pertemuan pertamanya dengan namja manis a.k.a Hyukjae membuat Donghae harus bersaing dengan Kyuhyun yang notabenenya adalah adik kandungnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dan cinta Hyukkie./BL/HaeHyuk slight KyuHyuk
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : HE IS MINE!

Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee HyukJae a.k.a Eunhyuk a.k.a Hyukkie & Cho Kuhyun

Other Cast : Member Super Junior

Pairing : HaeHyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk), slight KyuHyuk,

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Haehyuk is mine#digaplok….mereka bukan punya Ress, Haehyuk & semua member Super Junior Punya orang tua masing-masing dan tuhan^^. Ceritanya milik Ress murni lho.

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI, Typo, alur kecepetan. Kalau enggak suka silahkan tekan _close _or tanda silang di pojok kanan atas

A/N : Annyeong^^, Ressijewel Imnida, penghuni lama FFN, udah lama jadi reader tapi baru berani post FF. Mianhae kalau ceritanya pasaran, enggak bagus, jelek & abal-bal, maklum Ress khan penulis baru..hehehe. untuk keperluan cerita beberapa marga terpaksa Ress ganti.

_Summary : _ Hyukkie is mine!. No Donghae. Hyukkie itu milikku. Ya!Panggil aku _hyung pabo_!, Hyukkie ah _Saranghae_, Maukah kau jadi _namjachingu_ku,?. Aku akan merelakannya _hyung_ tapi jangan sekali-kali kau berani menyakitinya atau aku akan merebutnya dari mu.

.

.

.

Normal POV

At Supermarket

"_Umma_ Hyukkie mau komik one piece edisi terbaru" tampak seorang _namja_ manis berusia sekitar 12 tahun merajuk pada sang Umma.

"Ne Hyukkie _chagi_, sebentar ne, setelah beli ramen kita cari komik hyukkie ne" ucap sang _umma_ a.k.a Leeteuk sambil menyamakan tingginya dengan Lee Hyukjae atau sering di panggil oleh _umma_ dan _appa_nya Hyukkie.

"_Ne umma_, _Gumawo_" jawab Hyukkie menganguk imut

**Brakk**

"Ah _mianhae_, aku tidak sengaja" ucap seorang Namja cantik bersama dengan 2 orang anak kecil di sampingnya

"_Gwencha_...Chullie,?"Leeteuk tampak kaget saat melihat wajah orang yang menabraknya.

"Teeukie Hyung! Kapan kau sampai di Korea, kenapa tidak memberi kabar. Aku merindukanmu" sang _namja_ cantik a.k.a Heechul memeluk Leeteuk dengan sangat erat

"_Mianhae_ Chullie ah, kami baru beberapa hari kembali ke Korea, Kangin di pindah tugaskan untuk mengurus perusahaan yang di Seoul". Tampaknya kedua _namja_ cantik ini melupakan tiga _namja_ tampan dan manis yang berada di samping mereka.

"_Umma_..." Hyukkie menarik ujung baju yang dikenakan Leeteuk sehingga membuat sang _umma_ berbalik.

"_Mianhae chagi_,_ umma_ melupakanmu...hehehe, _umma_ hanya terlalu senang bertemu dengan sahabat _umma_" Leeteuk tersenyum pada anaknya dan di balas oleh senyum gummy smile khas Lee Hyukjae

"Gyaaa manis sekali, ini anakmu _hyung_?. Siapa Namamu _Chagi_?" Tanya Heechul sembari mencubit gemas pipi Hyukkie

"Ne, Ayo Hyukkie Kenalkan dirimu,"

_Annyeong ahjumma_, Kim Hyukjae Imnida, tapi _ahjumma_ bisa panggil aku Hyukkie, _Bangapseumnida jumma_" Hyukkie membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan dan tak lupa dengan gummy smile andalannya yang menambah kadar keimutan dan kemanisannya.

"Ani mulai sekarang panggil umma ne, ahh kau manis sekali Hyukkie, rasanya _umma_ ingin membawamu pulang. Hehehehe"

"Tsk _umma_ melupakan aku dan Donghae" ujar seorang _namja_ yang memegang sbuah benda kotak hitam yang dapat disinyalir sebagai sebuah benda elektronik yang disebut PSP.

"Hehehe, _mian_ Kyunnie, nah _hyung_ dan Hyukkie kenalkan _namja_ yang mirip ikan ini namanya Donghae dan yang mirip evil itu Kyuhyun" ucap Heechul dengan seenak jidatnya menperkenalkan anak-anaknya sambil senyum-senyum

Lee Donghae POV

"Hehehe, _mian_ Kyunnie, nah _hyung_ dan Hyukkie kenalkan _namja_ yang mirip ikan ini namanya Donghae dan yang mirip evil itu Kyuhyun" astaga _umma_, kami ini khan anaknya, kalau kami mirip ikan dan evil itu artinya orang tua kami ikan evil kah,? Ckckck dasar _umma_

"Yaaa _umma_, aku ini _namja_ paling tampan, kalau donghae memang mirip ikan" Kyuhyun protes namun narsisnya itu membuatku ingin muntah, dan apa itu Donghae, dia ini tidak pernah sopan padaku.

"Yaa! Panggil aku hyung, _PABO_, aku lebih tua darimu" sebuat jitakan cantik mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Kyuhyun membuat sang empu kepala meringgis dan mengusap-usap kepalanya

"hhmmmpppp"sebuah tawa tertahan terdengar membuatku menolehkan kepalaku, dan viola! kembali _namja_ yang sejak tadi menyita perhatianku membuatku terpana, setelah wajah manisnya, gummy smilenya sekarang wajah tertawanya.

"_Annyeong_ Tan Kyuhyun imnida, berapa usiamu," sial _dongsaeng_ kurang ajar itu berani sekali mencuri start.

"12 tahun".

"wahh kau seumuran denganku, jangan-jangan kita berjodoh ya" Pletak—Pletak, 2 buah jitakan mendarat kembali di kepala jenius si maniak Game

"jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak Kyu, kau belum cukup umur dan usiamu baru 11 tahun" great job umma. Kyuhyun kembali mengelus kepalanya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"_Annyeong_ Tang Donghae, oktober lalu usiaku genap 12 tahun. Hyukkie sekolah di mana,?" aku memperkenalkan diri sembari memberinya sebuah senyum yang menurut teman-teman yeoja di sekolahku sangat mempesona.

"_Annyeong_ Donghae, aku baru akan masuk besok di ELF school" ELF School merupakan sekolah dengan tingkat dasar, pertama, dan menengah menjadi satu dalam satu bangunan megah.

"wahh kau satu sekolah dengan Donghae dan Kyu ternyata" ucap _umma_ sambil membelai kepala Hyukkie yang di balas dengan anggukan kepala dari namja manis itu.

_Gwireul makko geudaereul deuleobonda_

_Geudaen heulleo gattneunde geudaen jinagattneunde_

_Dununeul kamgo geudaereul geuryeobonda_

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Leeteuk Ahjumma berdering.

"_Yeobseyo yeebo_,?"

"..."

"Aku dan Hyukkie masih di supermarket"

"..."

"Ne, kami akan segera pulang, _nado saranghae_"

Normal POV

"Kami harus segera kembali Chullie _ah_. Lain kali kita ngobrol. Kangin sudah kembali dari kantor. _Annyeong_ Hae _ah_ dan kyu _ah_," ucap teeukie sembari mengengam tangan Hyukkie dan melangkah menuju kasir.

" Sepertinya aku menyukai Hyukkie, _hyung_?" ucap Kyu tanpa menatap Donghae, membuat donghae kaget karena ucapan Kyu yang berarti dia harus bersaing dengan adiknya sendiri.

"Itu artinya kita akan bersaing Tan Kyuhyun"

"Siapa Takut _hyung_" seringai tampak di wajah tampan dua namja cilik itu membuat Heechul geleng-geleng kepala namun tetap tersenyum.

Dan tanpa Leeteuk sadari 2 orang _namja_ cilik masih terus memperhatikan kepergian Hyukkie. 2 namja yang akan memulai perjuangan mereka untuk merebut dan menarik perhatian Hyukkie.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Wanna Review reader,? Lanjut atau delete kah?...kritik dan saran yang membangun Ress terima dengan dada Hyukkie(?)XD


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : HE IS MINE!

Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee HyukJae a.k.a Eunhyuk a.k.a Hyukkie & Cho Kuhyun

Other Cast : Member Super Junior

Pairing : HaeHyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk), KyuHyuk (Kyuhyun x Eunhyuk), HanChul, KangTeuk, SiBum, ZhouRy, YeWook, KyuMin

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : HaeHyuk is mine#digaplok….mereka bukan punya Ress, Haehyuk & semua member Super Junior punya orang tua masing-masing dan tuhan^^. Ceritanya milik Ress murni lho.

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI, OOC, Typo, alur kecepetan. Kalau enggak suka silahkan tekan _close _or tanda silang di pojok kanan atas

.

.

**Normal POV**

ELF School merupakan salah satu sekolah yang terkemuka di Seoul. Tidak hanya merupakan sekolah elit, ELF School juga merupakan sekolah yang terkenal dari bidang akademik dan juga bidang olahraga. Di sekolah inilah Donghae dan Kyuhyun menimba ilmu pada tingkat pertama sekolah menengah pertama pada kelas VII A. Jangan heran jika Kyuhyun dan Donghae berada pada tingkat yang sama, karena berkat otak jeniusnya Kyuhyun mampu membuktikan bahwa dia pantas berada pada tingkat yang sama dengan Donghae. Bukan berarti Donghae bodoh, cukup salahkan kejeniusan dan ambisi Kyuhyun yang selalu ingin menyaingi sang _hyung_.

"_Annyeong_," Suara khas seorang mengalihkan perhatian para siswa menjadi fokus pada sosok guru manis yang datang bersama _namja_ yang tak kalah manisnya atau justru lebih manis?.

"_Annyeong, seongsanim_," Koor seluruh siswa dalam ruangan minus Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang tampaknya sedang mengagumi sosok namja manis dengan _gummy smile_ itu.

"Manis/cantik," Dua kata yang keluar dari sebagian besar para pria berstatus seme termasuk Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

" Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru pindahan dari Jepang, Hyukjae perkenalkan dirimu," Ujar _seongsanim_ manis yang bernama lengkap Kim Junsu.

"_Annyeonghaseyo,_ Kim Hyukjae _imnida_ tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Hyukjae atau Hyukkie. _Bangapseumnida chingudeul_," Perkenalan singkat dari _namja_ manis tersebut serentak membuat penghuni kelas tersebut terpana dengan _gummy smile_ khas seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"Baiklah, Hyukjae silahkan duduk di samping Sungmin," Ujar Seongsanim sambil menunjuk Lee Sungmin yang duduk di pojok kelas yang menghadap ke lapangan basket.

"_Ne, khamsamnida seongsanim_," Hyukkie membungkukkan badannya sebelum menuju tempat duduk barunya.

"_Annyeong_, Lee Sungmin _imnida, bangapseumnida_ Hyukkie. Boleh aku panggil begitu?" Tanya _namja_ manis dengan gigi kelinci dan mata bulatnya.

"_Annyeong, ne_ tentu saja boleh, _bangapseumnida chingu_," Jawab Hyukkie dengan _gummy_ _smile_ yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya.

" Nah anak-anak mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita selanjutnya." Ucapan _seongsanim_ mengintrupsi acara perkenalan Sungmin dan Hyukkie dan juga mengintrupsi Donghae dan Kyuhyun dari sikap autisnya agar kembali fokus pada pelajaran yang akan dimulai.

.

.

.

Skip time

Bel istirahat, hal yang paling ditunggu oleh sebagian besar para siswa yang sudah tidak betah dengan pelajaran di dalam kelas. Demikian pula dengan kelas VII A, para siswa berhamburan keluar dan sebagian menuju tempat duduk anak baru dengan niat untuk berkenalan tentu saja. Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang melihat Hyukkie dikelilingi oleh para siswa pun mulai mendekat.

"_Annyeong_ Hyukkie, kau tidak lapar? _Kajja_ kita ke kantin." Ucap Donghae sembari menarik tangan Hyukkie.

"_Mianhae chingudeul_. Hyukkie ke kantin dulu _ne, kajja_ Sungmin _hyung_," Dengan tangan kanan yang ditarik Donghae mau tidak mau Hyukkie berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menarik Sungmin agar ikut dengannya. Kenapa Hyukkie memanggil Sungmin dengan _hyung_? Tentu saja karena setelah perkenalan yang singkat tadi Sungmin dan Hyukkie saling bertukar tanggal lahir dan nomor HP mereka.

Para siswa yang awalnya ingin berkenalan dengan Hyukkie menjadi bengong melihat Tan bersaudara yang dengan seenaknya saja membawa namja pemilik _gummy smile_ itu.

"Oh ya, aku ingatkan pada kalian, jangan ada yang berani mendekati apalagi berniat untuk menjadikan Hyukkie kekasih kalian, karena Hyukkie itu milikku dan Donghae _hyung_. Hanya aku atau Donghae _hyung_ yang berhak memiliki Hyukkie, _arasseo_?" Dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berbalik saat mereka sudah nyaris keluar dari kelas, dengan seringai yang entah mengapa membuat para _yeoja_ salah tingkah dan para _namja_ merasakan aura gelap. Kata-kata Kyuhyun sadar atau tidak membuat Hyukkie merona dan menundukkan kepalanya menatap tangannya yang masih di genggam erat oleh Donghae.

Sesampai di kantin Hyukkie, Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin memesan makanan mereka dan memakannya sembari mengobrol.

"_Annyeong_, boleh kami bergabung," Enam orang _namja_ tampan dan manis tiba-tiba menghampiri tempat duduk mereka.

.

.

**Lee Hyukjae POV**

"Ne, tentu saja boleh. Silahkan," Sungmin _hyung_ memang _namja_ yang manis dan sopan ya, dengan senyum manisnya dia mempersilahkan enam orang _namja_ itu bergabung dengan kami. Tiga orang memilih duduk di sampingku dan Sungmin _hyung_, sedangkan tiga _namja_ lainnya duduk di samping Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau anak baru di kelas VII A tadi kan? Aku Ryeowook dan ini Kibum teman satu kelas denganmu, dan ini Henry adik Kibum. _Mian_ kami tadi buru-buru jadi belum sempat mengajakmu berkenalan," Sapa _namja_ manis dengan wajah imutnya, memperkenalkan dirinya dan _namja_ manis berambut hitam yang memiliki _killer smile_ serta _namja_ manis dengan pipi chubynya.

"Jadi kau anak baru, kenapa baru pindah saat akhir semester begini?" Tanya _namja_ yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata untuk anak sekolah menengah pertama seperti kami, jika sudah High School apa dia akan menjadi tiang listrik berjalan?

"Aish kau tidak sopan Zhoumi _ah_, harusnya kau perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dulu. Siwon _Imnida_, aku kelas VII B, ini Zhoumi kelas VII C, dan ini Yesung _hyung_ kelas VIII A. Aku sepupu Tan bersaudara ini. _Bangapseumnida_ Hyukkie," Ujar _namja_ pemilik _dimple smile_.

"_Annyeong, bangapseumnida chingudeul_. Aku pindah dari Jepang ikut dengan orang tuaku yang dipindahtugaskan ke Korea." Jawabku sembari tersenyum pada mereka. Senangnya, hari ini aku menemukan banyak teman.

"Orang tua kami dan dan orang tua Hyukkie bersahabat lama, kata _umma_, sejak dari High School Leeteuk _ahjumma_ dan ummaku sudah bersahabat." Kata Donghae menatapku sambil tersenyum. Harus aku akui dia memiliki senyum yang indah dan mata yang bagus.

" Bagaiman kalau kita juga bersahabat dari sekarang hingga dewasa dan tua nanti?" Ucapan polos Henry membuat Kibum sang kakak tersenyum sembari mengusap kepala Henry penuh kasih sayang.

Tentu Henry _ah_, kita akan jadi sahabat yang tidak akan terpisahkan. Kau setuju kan Hyukkie?' Tanya Sungmin _hyung_ padaku. Sungguh aku bahagia sekali hari ini. Tanpa sadar mataku mulai berair. Silahkan katakan aku cengeng, tapi aku memang sangat bahagia hari ini.

"_Wae_ Hyukkie, apa kami melakukan kesalahan?" ujar Kibum khawatir.

"_Mian chingudeul_, kalian pasti mengangap aku aneh dan cengeng, aku hanya senang sekali kalian mau jadi sahabatku. Awalnya aku tidak mau pindah ke Korea karena aku takut tidak akan mendapatkan teman di sekolahku yang baru," Aku menjawab sambil mengusap mataku yang nyaris menjatuhkan air mata.

"Kau lihatkan sekarang, ada aku, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Zhoumi, Kibum, Siwon, dan juga Henry yang akan jadi sahabatmu, tentu saja seperti kata Henry sampai kita tua nanti, bukan begitu Henry _ya_?" Ucapan Yesung _hyung_ membuatku tak mampu untuk tidak tersenyum.

"_Ne_, tentu saja _gege_. Sampai nanti kita punya anak dan cucu," Jawab Henry dengan ekspresi yang lucu dan mengemaskan serentak membuat kami tersenyum. Awal sekolah yang baik bukan? Dengan sahabat-sahabat baru dan juga Tan bersaudara yang membuatku merasa nyaman saat bersama mereka. Aku harap seterusnya akan seperti ini.

.

.

.

**Empat tahun kemudian**

**Lee Donghae POV**

Empat tahun bukan waktu yang lama, buktinya tak terasa saat ini kami sudah berada pada jenjang High School kelas XI A dan selama ini aku, Hyukkie, dan Kyuhyun selalu berada pada kelas yang sama, wajar saja karena nilai kami memang pantas untuk selalu berada pada kelas unggulan. Selama empat tahun itu juga persainganku dengan Kyuhyun berjalan hanya untuk menarik perhatian Hyukkie. Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaanku pada Hyukkie saat ini. Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat berusia 12 tahun dan semakin mencintainya setiap saat. Selama empat tahun itu pula aku, Kyuhyun, dan Hyukkie menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, apalagi semenjak Hyukkie dan keluarganya menepati rumah barunya yang berada sebelah rumah keluarga Tan yang berarti aku dan Hyukkie bertetangga. Rumah keluarga Kim yang sudah seperti rumah kedua bagiku dan Kyuhyun begitu pula sebaliknya. _Umma_ yang sejak awal sudah sangat menyukai Hyukkie membuat aku dan Kyuhyun sering berfikir siapa anak umma sebenarnya. _Umma_ku terlalu memanjakan Hyukkie, bahkan _umma_ berkata bahwa Hyukkie harus menjadi menantunya. Terserah aku atau Kyuhyun yang akan mendapatkannya. Toh _umma_ juga sudah tahu persainganku dengan Kyuhyun sejak dulu.

Hyukkie yang semakin hari tumbuh menjadi sosok _namja_ yang manis, dengan rambut _blonde platinum_nya, rahang tegas, hidung mancung, bibir _kissable_, tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi ramping dan langsing, sikapnya yang ramah dan polos, berprestasi di bidang dance, serta masuk dalam jajaran _namja_ pintar walau tidak pernah menyaingi Kyuhyun yang berada pada posisi pertama, Kibum posisi kedua, Aku di posisi ketiga, Sungmin _hyung_ posisi keempat, dan Hyukkie pada posisi kelima. Dengan semua kelebihannya siapa _namja_ atau _yeoja_ yang tidak akan mendekati Hyukkie? Padahal aku dan Kyuhyun sering mengklaim Hyukkie adalah milik kami, tapi kenapa mereka tidak mau menyerah juga. Menjauhkan mereka dari Hyukkie adalah salah satu dari banyak tantangan untukku dan Kyuhyun.

Saat ini aku dan sahabat-sahabatku tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan ekskul kami. Aku adalah seorang wakil ketua osis yang di ketuai oleh Kibum, anggota team inti basket bersama dengan Siwon sebagai kapten tim, dan Zhoumi. Kyuhyun yang merupakan ujung tombak ekskul paduan suara dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung _hyung_, Sungmin _hyung_ yang merupakan ketua ekskul _martial art_, Henry yang mengantikan Yesung _hyung_ sebagai ketua fotografi, dan tentu saja Hyukkie yang sibuk dengan dunia dancenya sebagai ketua ekskul dance. Kegiatan kami yang sangat sibuk tidak membuat persahabatan kami merenggang justru persahabatan kami semakin erat, apalagi di tambah dengan Yesung _hyung_ dan Ryeowook yang berpacaran 1 tahun yang lalu, menyusul kemudian Kibum dan Siwon 6 bulan yang lalu, Zhoumi dan Henry yang tengah dekat dalam konteks 'perasaan', itu semua membuat persahabatan kami seperti sebuah keluarga. Kadang aku berfikir kapan aku dan Hyukkie akan seperti mereka.

"Hae, Hae.." Panggilan dari namja manis a.k.a Hyukkie menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Saat ini aku tengah menunggu Hyukkie di parkiran sekolah. Rencananya aku dan Hyukkie akan jalan-jalan berdua. Kyuhyun? Tenang saja dia tidak akan mengangguku dan Hyukkie hari ini, karena hari ini adalah milikku dan Hyukkie.

_**Flashblack on**_

"_Hyung_, besok sekolah kita pulang cepatkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang membawa dua buah gelas berisi jus jeruk mendekati Donghae yang sedang menonton tivi di ruang tamu.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Belum ada pengumuman kan?" Jawabku sambil meraih gelas yang sodorkan Kyuhyun padaku.

"Tentu saja aku tau, sebagai _namja_ paling jenius di ELF School berita seperti itu bukan rahasia lagi bagiku, jadi apa berita itu benar?" Senyum super kepedean tertera jelas di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Cihh sombong. _Ne_, besok ada rapat dewan guru dan Osis membahas tentang olimpiade antar sekolah yang akan dilaksanakan dua bulan yang akan datang,"

"_Jeongmal hyung_? Hehehe, kalau begitu aku akan mengajak Hyukkie jalan-jalan ah," Ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuatku tersedak jus jeruk dan tumpah ke lantai.

"_Mwo, andwe_. Enak saja. Aku sudah merencakan hari ini akan mengajak Hyukkie jalan-jalan semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu," Ucapku sembari berlari ke dapur mencari lap.

"Kau curang _hyung_, kau sudah tahu tentang hal ini, tapi tidak memberitahuku. Eh bukannya kau harusnya ikut rapat _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menganti chanel tivi.

"_Ani_, hanya rapat awal, jadi hanya Kibum yang akan menghadiri rapat."

"Aku tidak terima kau pergi dengan Hyukkie, Aku menantangmu bermain game Tan Donghae, jika kau menang kau berhak mengajak Hyukkie jalan-jalan." Tantang Kyuhyun yang tentu saja tidak aku terima. Bagaimanapun aku berusah tetap saja tidak akan menang melawan si maniak game ini.

"Tentu saja aku akan kalah _pabo,_ aku mau tantangannya bermain basket,"

"Tidak bisa, pokoknya harus main game," Aku dan Kyuhyun terus saja meributkan tentang tantangan yang akan kami lakukan.

"Yaaaaa...kalian ini berisik sekali, buat saja dua buah kertas yang berisi tantangan kalian. Masukkan dalam wadah dan kocok, liat tantangan apa yang akan keluar." Tba-tiba saja _umma_ datang dan menyarankan hal yang sederhana tapi tidak terfikirkan oleh kami.

"Wahhh, tumben _umma_ pintar," Ucap Kyuhyun sambil nyengir kearah _umma_ yang tentu saja segera di hadiahi sebuat 'elusan' sayang di kepala Kyuhyun ala Heenim cinderella.

"Kau pikir otak jeniusmu turunan siapa _pabo_, tentu saja dari _umma_," Yah sekarang kalian tahukan sifat narsis kami terutama Kyuhyun turunan dari siapa.

"_Ne,ne umma. Gumawo_," Ucapku sembari memeluk _umma_ku, walaupun _umma_ memiliki sifat empat dimensi tetap saja dia _umma_ku yang paling aku sayangi. "Sekalian ne, umma saja yang mengocoknya," aku menyerahkan sebuah wadah yang telah berisi kertas, jangan tanya kapan aku membuatnya.

"Ok, kalian siap," Tanya _umma_ yang mulai mengocok wadah dan pluk, sebuah kertas jatuh. _Umma_ bergegas mengambil dan membukanya.

"Tantangannya adalah..." umma sok mendramatisir keadakan yang tentu saja membuat aku dan Kyu tak sabar mengetahui hasilnya

"Game," ucapan umma sontak membuatku lemas dan tentu saja sang evil jenius itu tersenyum lebar.

"Tabahkan dirimu Hae _ah_. Ok _umma_ sedang membuat kue, jangan ribut lagi _araseo_?" dengan segera umma berlalu menuju dapur.

"_Umma_, kalau kuenya sudah matang panggil aku ne," Ucap Kyu yang hanya dibalas _umma_ dengan acungan jempol

" _Kajja hyung_ kita bermain, hehehe," Kyu girang sembari memasukkan kaset game dan menagatur permainan. Sial, bagaimanapun juga caranya aku harus menang.

"Aku tahu _hyung_ tidak akan mampu mengalahkanku, karena itu _saeng_mu yang baik, tampan, dan pintar ini akan memberimu diskon. Kita main 3 set, kalau kau bisa memenangkan satu saja dari ketiganya maka kau yang jadi pemenang, bagaimana?" Sombong sekali bocah ini, yah walaupun yang di katakannya benar, bahkan Changmin dan Kibum yang juga maniak game belum pernah mampu menang dari Kyuhyun.

"Ok," Ucapku, tentu saja jaga gengsi. Mana mau aku langsung menyerah yang pasti akan membuatnya semakin besar kepala. Pertandingan dimulai dan tentu saja bisa di tebak bagaimana akhirnya, aku kalah dengan sangat gampang. 2-0.

"Bagaimana _hyung_, mau menyerah saja? lebih baik simpan tenagamu untuk menangis melihat aku berjalan-jalan dengan Hyukkie. Hahahahaha," Tenang Hae, kau tidak boleh terbawa amarah, cukup pikirkan bagaimana cara membuat akhir pertandingan berakhir menjadi 2-1.

"Kyu, Kuenya sudah matang," Teriakan _umma_ membuatku langsung mengeluarkan senyum tertahan.

"Sebentar lagi kita lanjutkan, aku ke dapur dulu, ok _hyung_?"

"_Ne..ne, palli_," Segera setelah Kyuhyun melangkah ke dapur, aku menganti stik Kyu dengan stik yang rusak. Hehehehe.

"_Kajja hyung_ kita lanjutkan," Kyu datang dengan sepiring kue di tangannya. Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku harap ini akan berhasil. Permainanpun dimulai dan Kyuhyun yang sudah merasa di atas angin tidak terlalu fokus pada stik maupun permainannya, bahkan tangan kanannya lebih sering digunakan untuk mengambil kue. _You win_, lagi tulisan itu muncul di layar segiempat itu, namun kali ini bukan untuk Kyuhyun tapi untukku.

"Yaaaa...BAGAIMANA BISA?" Sungguh aku rasa teriakan Kyuhyun mampu membangunkan warga satu kompleks.

"Tentu saja bisa, kau bahkan tidak fokus pada permainanmu," Ucapku dengan wajah mengejek. " Akhirnya aku bisa jalan-jalan berdua dengan Hyukkie. Bahagianya,"

"Kau pasti menyabotase permainan saat aku tinggal tadi _hyung,_" Ucap Kyu dengan wajah horror menatap padaku.

"Yaaaa...jangan seenaknya menuduh. Hari sabtu Hyukkie milikku. Gumawo Kyu," Ucapku sambil berlari menuju kamarku di lantai dua.

_**Flashback End**_

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, bersama Hyukkieku berjalan menuju tempat parkir Ferrari merahku.

"Kita mau kemana Hae _ah_? Kyuhyun mana?" Wajar Hyukkie menanyakan Kyuhyun, karena kami sering pergi bertiga, alasannya tentu saja karena aku ataupun Kyu tidak akan mau jika salah satu antara kami hanya berjalan berdua dengan Hyukkie.

"Kyuhyun ada kesibukan Hyukkie _ah._ Emmm bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain?" Tanya Donghae sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hyukkie.

"Aishhh, aku _namja_ Hae, aku bisa membuka pintu mobil sendiri. Kenapa kau dan Kyuhyun sering sekali meperlakukan aku seperti _yeoja_," Hyukkie mempoutkan bibirnya yang justru akan membuatnya semakin manis di mataku.

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu Hyukkie, dan jangan protes, segera masuk dalam mobil _nae princess_," ucapku tetap dengan senyum tulus.

"Kau menyebalkan Hae _ah_, sama saja dengan Kyuhyun. Harusnya kau panggil aku _prince_ bukan _princess_. Dasar Tan bersaudara menyebalkan,"

"Jangan marah Hyukkie _ah_, kajja kita berangkat," ucap Donghae seraya mengarahkan Ferrarinya menuju taman bermain.

Tanpa Donghae maupun Hyukkie ketahui sebuah mobil Lamborghini kuning terus mengikuti kemanapun mereka pergi.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N : Annyeong^^, Ressi kembali,hehehe. Mian kalau ceritanya jadi nggak bagus dan nggak sesuai harapan reader, lama pula^^. Gumawo buat semua yang udah review,fav, dan follow karya abal-abal ini. Apa ini kepanjangan?

Balas review^^

**kyuhyuk25 **

ini udah cukup panjang kah? Sepertinya malah kepanjangan. Ini udah ^^

**Ayugai Risa **

Hohoho. Kyu ama hae emang dari kecil selalu bersaing. Termasuk dapetin cinta juga mesti bersaing^^. Khan bagus terang-terang jadi sportif. Ini udah lanjut. Gumawo

**Kartika2412  
**Gumawo evil pervert kha^^#Hug saeng. Eon emang sering melupakan tanda baca dll, huhu. Gumawo buat koreksi dan reviewnya^^. Ini udah cukup panjang belum, malah menurut eon nih kepanjangan.

**anchovy **

tenang aja, hyukkie malah udah siapin tubuh juga lho#plak yadong..gumawo^^

**LeeHyunSeok99 **

aku juga suka hyukkie oppa jadi rebutan para seme^^. Ini sudah lanjut, gumawo

**myhyukkiesmile **

hyukkie oppa emang cute..hehehe. gumawo. Ini sudah lanjuttt. Mian gx bisa kilat^^

**nurul. **

kita liat nanti siapa yang akan menang..hehehe. Heechul emang cocok jadi umma buat dua seme beda spesies itu#dilempar. Gumawo i sudah lanjut^^

**Daevict024 **

Ini sudah lanjut,gumawo^^

**Arit291 **

Hehehe…Gumawo arit chan^^. Ne eon lebih tua beberapa bulan^^. Ini udah lanjuttt

**aoora **

Gumawo, ini sudah lanjut^^

**anchofishy **

^^, ini sudah lanjut

**CieZie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie **

Kkkkk…ne ini udah lanjut eonnie^^.gumawo ne. Sepertinya imeg kyu gx akan jauh-jauh dari itu eonn.

**Ellizabeth Kim **

Kkkkkk….ngakak deh baca koment chingu^^. Kalau berenang & melayang siapa yang menang yah?. Ini sudah lanjut, mian lama. Gumawo

**Chwyn **

Ikut cubit pipi Hyukkie oppa. Ne gumawo eonnie. Aku emang sering ngelupain tanda baca dll, padahal skripsi urusannya selalu ma tuh tanda baca.

Hehehe..aku tuh kebiasaan nyelipin koma sebelum tanda tanya. Ini udah lanjut eonn...masih butuh koreksi nihh..hehehe

**YunMinKyuHyuk **

wahh chingu khyuhyuk shipperkah? Gumawo lho udah suka. Ini sudah lanjut, mian kalau ngecewain^^

**kyukyu **

ini sudah ne

**Lee Eun In **

Ini sudah lanjut. Gumawo

**sweetyhaehyuk **

ini sudah lanjut, sementara ini sampai mereka kelas 2

**shin min hyo **

ini sudah lanjut…Gumawo

**Guest **

Gumawo udah suka ff abal-abal ini. Ini sudah lanjutt…..wah kamu kyuhyuk shipper ya?. Mian ini bakal jadi haehyuk^^...kamu gx pakai nama nihh, lain kali tulis namanya ne...

**Putri Hamiza Yumna Amilia**

hehehe…gumawo. Mian kalau lama. Ini sudah lanjutt

**nvyptr**

ini sudah lanjut, gomawo

**Reader, bersediakah mereview lagi^^**

**Ayo berteman….Add my fb Ressijewelll^^**


End file.
